


About The Things You Didn't Know

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A story besides canon, Betrayal, Gen, Lightly based on the song Pitchfork Kids by AJR, The Dark Sides's perspective on some major points in the series, The key to all sanders sides angst is that every side wants to be listened to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: When Anxiety got unveiled by the Host, Deceit and the Duke never expected him to stay in the light.But Thomas shows he can accept a dark side, and it changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

“[error:401]! Did you know that Virgil’s gone? His entire room is-“ Deceit groaned lightly as the green side stormed into his room. “Don’t say his name.” He hissed. “Or mine for that matter. What if They hear you?” The Duke nodded understandingly and zipped up his mouth. The shiny metal zipper was gone after a moment however, when he plopped down and eyed the other dark side. 

“Yes, I know he is gone.” Deceit turned towards him. “I’m the one with the task of keeping everyone Thomas does not want to know about down here, in the subconscious.” “So why did you reveal Anxiety, then?” Deceit rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t hold him. Thomas had a moment of self-reflection, wanted to make a video about Anxiety. _I'm sure_ he expected a new side to pop up along with it. But the Host remains the most powerful in his own head: everything he wants to know, he can know.”

“But what does that mean? Can I reveal myself too? I’d love to pay a visit to my big bro again, we haven’t seen each other in so long.” The Duke’s eyes flickered with excitement in the dim light of Deceit’s room. “No you cannot.” Deceit responded strictly. “and put your mace away.” But after seeing their disappointed face, the lying side corrected himself. “Not yet, anyway. But who knows how long that is gonna take- Thomas is going to have _such a fun time_ with Anxiety.”

“Alright.” The Duke muttered before jumping up. “You’re no fun. I think I’m gonna pester [error:401].” And he run off. “What did I say about names!” Deceit yelled after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil’s presence was gone, and he had not returned to the subconscious, back to the place where he came from. No, he had gone to where no side would follow him. He had ducked out.

Like always, Deceit had been listening in from deep within the subconscious. Thomas and the sides he was aware of, acted.. concerned. And they went to look for him. As if revealing they all had names wasn’t bad enough, of course they had to mention the rooms to the Host.. Why were they going to all this trouble for someone like Anxiety? Weren’t they happy to get rid of him?

It was unbelievable, but Virgil had done what Deceit was thought was impossible. While spending time with the host and the other sides, they’d grown to accept him, to like him, a relationship that could even be compared to friendship. And most important.. Thomas had promised to listen to Anxiety.

Deceit felt a pang of envy. It was official now: Virgil has crossed there to stay, and was never coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

_“And you are nothing compared to the others.”_

Deceit heard it over and over again in his head, as he was pacing through the room. He wasn’t surprised Roman had been the one to reveal it: the prince could be as obnoxious as his twin. Luckily the lying side had prevented him from spilling even more. Speaking of the green dark side, Deceit had to share his thoughts with someone. He called out: “Creativity?” 

The Duke appeared in a flash. “It’s not often that you summon me, [error: 401]! Have you finally realised that your hat does look delicious?” Deceit stared at him with his mismatched eyes and sighed. “No.” He said, subconsciously reaching up to his head to prevent the other side from snatching it. “Thomas got the first sign that he’s got more sides than he knows. He’s exploring himself. But Anxiety has shown that Thomas is apparently mature enough now to accept sides like us. If that’s true, that means that he might listen to us, too.”

The Duke gasped. “Wonderful! Let’s go to Thomas right away!” “Wait.” Deceit raised his hand and started pacing though his room again, back and fourth. “Save for your brothers’ slip, the Host has no idea yet. I doubt he even knows Anxiety was one of us. We have to wait for the right moment-“

“Oh alright.” The green side said. “I’m sure that Thomas won’t mind a snake up his butt giving him advice.” Deceit whipped around, and Remus’ hand clamped over his mouth. “Can’t you just shut up?” The side hissed. “Mmmgh.” the other mumbled mischievously, and sank out while waving.

Deceit’s hand traced the scales on his cheek. As much as he hated it, Creativity spoke in brutal honesty. Thomas might not trust him looking like this.. Which meant he had to look differently. Like someone Thomas would listen to.


	4. Chapter 4

_“There are smarter ways to get people to do what you want, anyway.”_

Deceit had had enough. He had tried so hard this time, and still the Host did not want to listen to his suggestions. So Thomas wanted to be so incredibly honest? If he was so sure about being a good person, then he surely wouldn’t mind facing even the ugliest, dirtiest part of himself. 

“Creativity? It’s your turn. Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> [error:401] : Not Authorised To Access Information


End file.
